


Lone Star

by TheJediAshCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I wanted more interaction between hux and phasma in tlj and didn't get it so I wrote it, Interrogation, Needles, The First Order, Torture, Violence, hux is tired of kylo ren, so is phasma but she won't say shit about it, this isn't going to be pretty at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAshCash/pseuds/TheJediAshCash
Summary: One medic is left behind after the Resistance abandons Crait. General Hux and Captain Phasma take her back on board a First Order ship for questioning.





	Lone Star

**Author's Note:**

> This basically spawned because I wanted more interaction between Phasma and Hux in TLJ and I didn’t get it. So basically this takes place right after the movie ends, and Phasma is still alive.

The boots lift off the white sand of Crait leaving behind ruby red footprints in their wake. Stormtroopers storm what’s left of the Resistance base, shining lights into every crevice. It’s all but abandoned at this point, there was insistence for a thorough check.

General Hux surveys the space looking at the outdated tech from the days of the Rebellion. He has a lid on his ready-to-erupt anger. It’s inconceivable that the Resistance has bested them again. This wasn’t the First Order his father had built. He runs a hand against his gelled back red hair and sighs.

“General?”

The red head turns to face one of his troopers.

“What is it? Have you found something?” he asks hurriedly. 

The trooper nods.

“A woman left behind. Looks to be one of their medics.”

“Bring her here.”

The trooper stands at attention and gives a “yes, sir!” before running to fetch the prisoner.

Hux revels in the thought of reducing the numbers of the Resistance even further. He knows that only a handful of them made it out. Ren made it quite clear when he stormed passed him and back to his ship.

The way the General saw it, Ren was a child playing at war with little knowledge as to how to command an army, let alone rule over multiple systems. No, this was not a job suited for Kylo Ren.

Hux is knocked from his thoughts when a figure is unceremoniously dumped in front of him. She lands on her hands and knees. All he can see is a dirtied Resistance vest, and a head of dark braids that cover the woman’s face. He sees singed fabric from a blaster on the shoulder of her jacket and frowns. His troopers know to stun instead.

“Look at me,” he commands.

The woman chuckles and mutters something Hux is almost certain profane in an unfamiliar language. 

He kicks under the shoulder he knows is injured and forces her onto her back. The woman grimaces, groaning as her back hits the ground.  
She bites into her lips to keep the tears from spilling out of her deep chestnut eyes and onto her tanned skin. The blaster wound on her shoulder aches. Her chest rises and falls, as she tries to look anywhere else but the pair of blues bearing down on her. 

A cold hand grips her chin and forces her head to the right. She tries to wiggle out of the grasp with no luck and sets her eyes on Hux’s, attempting to tamp down her fear.

“You’re all alone aren’t you?”

She doesn’t answer. The tears threaten to fall again and she swallows hard. 

Her silence provides the General with the answer he assumed, but he wants to hear it from her anyway.

“Answer me!” he bellows, voice echoing against the mineral covered cave.

“Y-yes.” Her voice is hoarse and broken. 

The General removes his hand from her chin and rises to his feet. He ponders his next move. On the one hand, he could end this and kill her now. It would be quick and easy. However, he wonders if she might have any information that could be of value to the First Order.

There’s another sound that echoes throughout the abandoned base. A set of footsteps, one after another accompanied by metallic clanging. The woman thinks it best not to try and look. She figures its someone to execute her and she would rather not see the face of her executioner.

“Is she alive?” The voice is distorted like all the others but it brings with it a command the most stormtroopers lack.

“She’s alive Phasma,” Hux responds. “Shall we end her now?”

There’s a pregnant pause in the hangar and the woman on the ground silently prays for death, knowing the alternative is much worse.

“No. Bring her on board for questioning. She might provide something useful to us.”

The General nods and signals for his stormtroopers to bring the woman out. The troops reach for her and the struggle beings. She kicks and screams as much as she can. One of the troopers reaches to strike her with their blaster before Hux pulls his own and stuns her. She lies immobile on the floor.

“Take her to my ship and do not rough her up anymore than you already have,” he orders sternly.

The troopers haul the woman to his ship, leaving Hux and Phasma together staring out onto the horizon

“This is something that is better kept from Ren,” Hux states. He believes his own questioning methods to be far more efficient.

Phasma looks at him through the visor in her chrome plated helmet.

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s Part 1! I will be continuing this over my winter break. It will probably be about 5 parts. Let me know what you think!


End file.
